I don't want to do this
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Niisama, I’m sorry, I’m really sorry but…I-I…I don’t want to do this anymore! I-it’s wrong and we b-both know it so please Niisama, I’m begging you, please can we stop! I don’t want to do this anymore!" want to know what happens? Read and find out! INCEST


**Yeah, I'm back with another one shot ^-^, and it's my FIRST shounen ai so please, if you're going to criticize, make it constructive. But I hope you like it and review please!!!!**

*::: Mokuba's point of view :::*

I walked home from the Ice cream parlor, I always go there, I like going out in the public, it's the only time Niisama doesn't do anything sexual too me. Honestly, I don't like it, but Niisama wants do it and how can I say no to Niisama? He's always been there for me and he really wanted this so I just said 'yes'.

Niisama never did anything '_Bad' _to me he mainly just kisses me and touches me. I feel disgusted but Niisama doesn't so it's not a problem…for now.

Well anyway, I came back from the park, I feel very secure there even though it very lonely but whatever, when I came back, I didn't see any servants or anything, no maids, not even Isono, that made me kind of worry for some reason.

I ignored that feeling and went up to my room. As I was doing that I heard yelling and shouting coming from Niisama's room. A part of me wanted to go check up on him the other part was too scared too.

Mokuba sighed, '_he's my brother and he needs me!'_ I stopped to the direction I was going and went over to Niisama's direction.

When I reached his office, I saw the huge sign on his door that said, "DON'T COME IN OR ELSE!!" I was scared when I saw that but I still went in.

"Niisama?" I squeaked out, "A-are you…alright?" Niisama looked up at me with daggers but then his face softened incredibly, "Mokuba…" he said to me, "I'm alright but not completely…will you…will you make me feel better?" he motioned his hand for me to come closer. I nodded but hesitated on coming closer. Niisama's eyes looked sad so then I walked over to him.

Niisama gave me a surprise hug and whispered in my ear, "Mokuba, I_ love_ you." I tried to get out of the hug but Niisama's grip was too tight.

"Ni-Niisama, please, let go!" I said but Niisama didn't listen he started kissing my neck. I blushed, it not anything new but still, I'm only 11!

Niisama then started nipping at my ear while soothing my hair, I just felt so uncomfortable but not with soothing my hair, I enjoyed that part.

Then Niisama did the unthinkable, he pin me to the wall and joined my hands together. Niisama grinned and my eyes were filled with fear but for some reason Niisama didn't notice me trembling.

At that moment, I knew Niisama was going to take away my sexual innocence, "Please Niisama, don't do this to me!" Niisama shushed me then lifted up my chin, "Just moan for me Mokuba, okay?" More and more tears fell down my cheek.

I tried to get out of Niisama's grip, but he's _just too strong_. Niisama, started to unzip my pants, I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, clenched my hands then I did the unthinkable, I actually _kicked_ my Niisama.

Niisama was completely shocked, an idiot would even notice it. I held on to my locket that Niisama gave me and closed my eyes sobbing, I must have looked pathetic, "Niisama, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but…I-I…I don't want to do this anymore! I-it's wrong and we b-both know it so please Niisama, I'm begging you, please can we stop! I don't want to do this anymore!"

Suddenly, I was surrounded by a pair of protective arms saying, "I'm sorry Mokie, I'm really, terribly sorry for doing these things to you." Then I knew…I knew that everything will be alright, for now at least.

**Well, what did you think, I just adore Mokie and Seto (Especially Mokuba xD), those two make the cutest Yugioh couple ever 3!!!!! O-o, oh no, my fangirl side is unleashing O-O  
well anywaaaaaaaaaaay, I hope you liked this story and I hope I did a pretty good job on doing a shounen ai for the Kaiba bros. ^-^  
if Seto was here, he might kill me for making him like that but oh well ^-^;**

**I'd be happy if you'd review so…review please!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
